This invention relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers, and more particularly to a muzzle arc suppressor for such devices.
In electromagnetic projectile launchers, a sliding electrical conductor, an armature, or alternatively, an arc between the rails with an insulating sabot, accelerates a projectile to muzzle velocity within the barrel length. This acceleration is produced by the interaction of the armature current and the magnetic field produced by the same current flowing in the conductive rails of the barrel. When the armature leaves the muzzle, the electrical circuit is opened, causing an arc to form. This arc will produce an intense flash which is easily detected from a great distance and will cause erosion and thermal damage to the rails at the muzzle. These occurrences are particularly undesirable if the electromagnetic launcher is used for military applications.